Cheering up Twilight
This is how Cheering up Twilight goes in The Return of Harmony Part 2. ponies and Autobots arrive at Twilight's library is packing her stuff Twilight Sparkle: Pack your things, Spike, we're leaving. Spike: groan Twilight Sparkle: Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here. picks up and throws away the Element of Magic others gasp and head in Applejack: Twilight? Bulkhead: We need to talk. Twilight Sparkle: What about? Optimus Prime: It's about your friendship to all of us. Applejack: You can't leave. Bulkhead: We need you. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Optimus Prime: Because your the key to powering the Elements. Applejack: Without ya, Twi, they're powerless. Bulkhead: Which is why you can't leave. Twilight Sparkle: I know. Optimus Prime: So, why do you choose to do this. Fluttershy: Please don't go, Twilight. Ratchet: We need you. Rarity: You can't possibly leave now. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Rarity's right.) Pinkie Pie: You're our only hope. Smokescreen: Yeah. Fluttershy: What would you do? Ratchet: What would Princess Celestia do? Twilight Sparkle: Not sure. Optimus Prime: Well, there's always a solution to everything. Applejack: And we're gonna find one. Bulkhead: But we need you to do so. Pinkie Pie: So... Smokescreen: Is it gonna be Canterlot or us? Twilight Sparkle: sighs Optimus Prime: Twilight. Rainbow Dash: Listen to us. Arcee: We can't beat him with you. Twilight Sparkle: Even though we may be friends, we can't always win. Optimus Prime: I know. Rainbow Dash: We have faith in you. Arcee: We all do. Twilight Sparkle: So. Optimus Prime: We need to work together. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Arcee: Come on. Rarity: You can do it. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: We know so.) Applejack: So, what do you say? Bulkhead: Are you gonna give in or fight? Rarity: Come on, Twilight. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Find the hero in you.) Twilight Sparkle: Midnight's right. I'm never going to change. Optimus Prime: Twilight. Rainbow Dash: Don't listen to what he says. Arcee: You can do anything. Twilight Sparkle: If I just believe? Optimus Prime: Yeah. Fluttershy: That's right. Ratchet: We know you can. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twi. Arcee: We're you friends. Fluttershy: Trust us. Ratchet: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... Optimus Prime: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: Twilight. Arcee: Calm down. Twilight Sparkle: How can I? Optimus Prime: We need to cheer you. Rarity: That's right. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: We came to do just that.) Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. Smokescreen: What can we do to lift your spirirts? Applejack: Come on, Twi. Bulkhead: Embrace the hero in you. Rarity: And be it. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: That's right.) Fluttershy: Come on. Ratchet: Let us show what our friendship means to you. Twilight Sparkle: Fine. Optimus Prime: That's it. Fluttershy: Yeah. Ratchet: Twilight. Celestia wanted you to see this. a letter to Twilight reads the letter Twilight Sparkle: "Real friends don't care what your cover is." "Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing." "And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through." "The best thing to do is stay true to yourself." "Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them." Twilight reads her friendship reports, her colors start to return Optimus Prime: Hey. colors fully come back Twilight Sparkle: It's all so clear! Can't you see? Midnight's trying to distract me from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep me from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from the Overlord and Pythor. And now they need to save it from Midnight! Optimus Prime: That's my equine princess. Rainbow Dash: Yes. Arcee: Twilight! smile and some of Midnight's chaos starts to vanish Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it's a little early for a group hug. Optimus Prime: You're right. Now let's confront Midnight. Autobots, Equines, roll out!